Echo Elves
Elves Echo(XEF004) was born in the Elves Mob on April 15, 2003. Her mother Fairy and father was Elf. They were the dominant pair. She was born with one litter-mate named Warlock(XEM005). She and her brother suvived to adulthood. Echo never mated with any of the rovers who hung around the Elves. Her older sisters were often evicted. In March of 2005 Echo and her younger brother Cosmo were seperated from the group after a group encouter with a rival mob. Lucky for Echo her brothers Warlock and Thunderbird came by after roving and stayed with the two meerkats. Then in April three Whiskers males joined them and the formed a new group called the Hobbits. Hobbits Echo being the only female assumed female dominance of the new group. Shakespeare the oldest of the three Whiskers males took male dominance beside her. The other two males were Ragga Muffin and Mitch. Echo and Shakespeare soon started to produce litters. On June 12, 2005 Echo gave birth to her first litter ever. She gave birth to Hamlet, Dusty, Leer, Misty, Othello and Pixie; a total of six pups! All six survived. Then on October 31, 2005 Echo gave birth to five pups; Sinbad, Renegade, Zombie, Charcoal and Vulture. They survived as well. The small group now numbered 18 members and they started to stand their gorup against theri rivals the Voodoo mob. One January 25, 2006 Echo gave birth to her thrid litter of pups. The pups were Libitina, Ares, Mercury and Morpheus. All four survived. Ragga Muffin and Mitch left the group and formed the Munckins. On May 12, 2006 Echo gave birth to another litter of five pups; Clover, Iris, Baobab, Violets and Bamboo. In June her litter-mate brother Warlock and two younger brothers Thunderbird and Cosmo left the group to form the Wizards. On August 16, 2006 Echo gave birth to Rhino and Zebra, her smallest litter by far. A week after they were born a snake slithered down the babysitting burrow. Her son Othello was babysitting that day. When the group returned Echo and a few other members went down the burrow and confronted the snake. The two pups were removed by Misty and Sinbad. Echo was bitten by the snake and come out of the burrow. Her eldest daughter Dusty moved the two pups to a nearby burrow. The other members follow including Echo. After the burrow move Echo disappeared under ground and wasn't seen for a while. Echo emerged a few days later after she recovered from her snake bite. She started to forage with the others soon after and began to get her streaght back. During the time of her absents her daughter Misty mated with a rover and got pregnant. On October 25, 2006 Misty gave birth to Cloudy, Windy, Sunny and Frosty. They were Echo's first grandchildren. By December Echo had fully recovered and was back to her old self. On January 26, 2007 Echo gave birth to Monster, Demon and Angel. Then on April 16, 2007 Echo gave birth to Pearl, Zircon, Crystal, Sapphire, Topaz and Ruby. Dusty and Pixie were both got pregnant and gave birth in June. On June 18, 2007 Dusty gave birth to Dawn, Dusky and Knight while Pixie gave birth to Romeo and Juliet. All five pups surived. Echo and Shakespeare are still the dominant pair of the Hobbits today. Family Mother: Fairy Father: Elf Brother: Warlock Mate: Shakespeare Children First Litter born on June 12, 200 fathered by Shakespeare Hamlet (XHM001) Dusty (XHF002) Lear (XHM003) Misty (XHF004) Othello (XHM005) Pixie (XHF006) Second litter born on October 31, 2005 fathered by Shakespeare Sinbad (XHM007) Renegade (XHF008) Zombie (XHM009) Charcoal (XHF010) Vulture (XHM011) Third Litter born on January 25, 2006 fathered by Shakespeare Libitina (XHF012) Ares (XHM013) Mercury (XHM014) Morpheus (XHM015) Fourth Litter born on May 12, 2006 fathered by Shakespeare Clover (XHF016) Iris (XHF017) Baobab (XHM018) Violets (XHF019) Bamboo (XHM020) Five Litter born on August 16, 2006 fathered by Shakespeare Rhino (XHM021) Zebra (XHF022) Sixth litter born on January 26, 2007 fathered by Shakespeare Demon (XHM027) Monster (XHM028) Angel (XHF029) Seventh litter born on April 16, 2007 fathered by Shakespeare Pearl (XHF030) Zircon (XHM031) Crystal (XHF032) Sapphire (XHF033) Topaz (XHM034) Ruby (XHF035) Links Elves Mob Hobbits Mob Warlock Elves Shakespeare Whiskers Category:Elves meerkats Category:Hobbits meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats